vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DS
The Nintendo DS, abbreviated DS or NDS, is a handheld gaming console released by Nintendo as a successor to the Game Boy Advance. The Nintendo DS was released in North American and Japan in 2004, and in other regions in early 2005. The system has sold over 151.06 million units worldwide, making it the best-selling handheld gaming system on the market, as well as making it the second best-selling gaming system on the market, seconded only to the PlayStation 2. Technical specifications The technical specifications provided by Nintendo are as follows: * Mass: 275 g (9.7 oz) * Physical dimensions: 148.7 mm × 84.7 mm × 28.9 mm (5.85 in. × 3.33 in. × 1.13 in.) * Screens: Two TFT LCDs ** 18-bit depth (262,144 colors) ** Resolution of 256 × 192 pixels ** Dimensions: 62 × 46 mm (2.4 × 1.8 in); 77 mm (3.0 in) diagonal, and a dot pitch of 0.24 mm. ** Gap between screens: approximately 21 mm; equivalent to about 92 "hidden" lines. ** The lower display is overlaid with a resistive touchscreen, which registers pressure from one point on the screen at a time, averaging multiple points of contact if necessary. * CPUs: Two ARM processors ** 32 bit ARM946E-S main CPU; 67 MHz clock speed. Processes gameplay mechanisms and video rendering. ** 32 bit ARM7TDMI coprocessor; 33 MHz clock speed. Processes sound output, Wi-Fi support and takes on second-processor duties in Game Boy Advance mode. * RAM: 4 MB of mobile RAM, expandable via the Game Boy Advance slot (expansion only officially used by the Opera web browser). * Voltage: 1.65 v required. * Storage: 256 kB of serial flash memory. * Wireless connectivity: Built-in 802.11b Wireless Network Connection (WEP encryption support only). Accessories and Applications Rumble Pak The Rumble Pak can be used for the DS also. It is a Game Boy Advance cartridge, which of course, must be inserted into the GBA cartridge slot. Metroid Prime Pinball was the first game to use it. Headset The Nintendo DS Headset was released in 2007, two years after the DS's initial release. The headset is made up of one earpiece and a microphone. This device was made to coincide with Pokémon Diamond and Pearl for the games' built-in voice chat. Browser The Nintendo DS's web browser was released in late 2006 and early 2007. Use of this accessory requires the use of a memory expansion pak is inserted into the GBA slot. The browser uses both screens of the Nintendo DS to present a tall view of a web page. Wi-Fi USB Connector The Wi-Fi USB connector, released in 2007, is a device similar in appearance to that of a flash-drive. The connector is plugged into a PC's USB port to create a wireless access point for up to five Nintendo DS systems to operate under. Though Nintendo's best-selling accessory, it was easily hacked by users to connect several wireless networks, and has been discontinued from production. MP3 Player On December 8, 2006, Nintendo's European branch released the MP3 Player accessory for the Nintendo DS system. The MP3 Player utilizes the Game Boy Advance slot of the system, and thus, can be used any device that supports the Game Boy Advance cartridge. Guitar grip controller The Guitar grip controller is a minor accessory bundled with the game Guitar Hero: On Tour. The Guitar grip controller requires use of the Game Boy Advance slot, meaning the accessory not compatible with the DSi and CDS systems. Remodels Nintendo DS Lite In 2006, Nintendo released a new model of Nintendo DS. This version of the DS was much slimmer, brighter, and lightweight when compared to the original model. The DS Lite's sells and campaign had a better turnout than that of the Game Boy Advance's remodeling of the Game Boy Advance SP, selling nearly 90 million units worldwide. A larger version of the DS Lite was to be made as well, however, due to the ongoing sales of the DS Lite, the production was nixed and laid away for the Nintendo DSi XL. Technical specifications of the DS Lite * Size: 73.9 millimeters (2.9 inches) tall, 133 millimeters (5.2 inches) broad, 21.5 millimeters (0.85 inches) wide. * Top Screen: A backlit, 3.12-inch, transmissive TFT color LCD with 256x192-pixel resolution and .24mm dot pitch, capable of displaying a total of 262,144 colors. * Touch Screen: Same specifications as top screen, but with a transparent analog touch screen. * Wireless Communication: IEEE 802.11b; wireless range is 30 to 100 feet; multiple users can play certain multiplayer games with one DS game card using DS Download Play. * Controls: Touch screen, embedded microphone for voice recognition, A/B/X/Y face buttons, directional control pad, L/R shoulder pads, Start and Select dimples, and Power slider. The stylus is 1 cm longer and 2 mm thicker than the stylus of the original Nintendo DS. * Input/Output: Ports for both Nintendo DS game cards and Game Boy Advance game packs, terminals for stereo headphones and a microphone. A removable cover for the Game Boy Advance game pack slot provides added protection from dust and other foreign materials. * Other Features: Embedded PictoChat software that allows up to 16 users within local range of one another to chat at once; embedded real-time clock; date, time and alarm; touch-screen calibration. The alarm can only be activated if the power is on. * CPUs: Two ARM processors, an ARM946E-S main CPU and ARM7TDMI coprocessor at clock speeds of 67 MHz and 33 MHz respectively.27 * Sound: Stereo speakers providing virtual surround sound, depending on the software. * Battery: Lithium ion battery delivering from 15 to 19 hours of play on a three-hour charge; power-saving sleep mode; AC adapter. Languages: English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, Italian. Repair parts: L-R switches: NKK type SKRTLA available from Mouser and others Nintendo DSi Category:Consoles released by Nintendo